User talk:Groxiuos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Groxiuos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesecret1070 (Talk) 21:37, September 23, 2009 Hello- I am Deathwalker 13000, the other administrator to this site. I just wanted to thank you for seriously improving the Sephiroth page. It was written that way before I even joined this wikia. Arbiter 03:50, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You must no realize it Edwin... This new editor is Ian... "I know that it's Ian... Hey Ian, I know you're on..." That I am, that I am. Groxiuos 20:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Be prepared Ian, I'll see you Monday. Hee-Hee. 23:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) "..." Arbiter 20:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Yes...? Groxiuos 20:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok? NOOOOO!! COMPANION CUBE!!-- 20:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Adopt a Stub Now that we have reached 1000 articles, it's time to kick back and work on those articles that we do have, but do not have an adequate amount of information. Therefore, we are asking that all users pick one article stub, preferably one that that user knows a bit about, and focus on improving that stub into a full-fledged, well-written, organized article. Users who participate are allowed to edit other articles, but focus mainly on one stub. To Adopt a Stub, put a heading at the top of the page that says you have adopted the stub. EX: (User:Deathwalker 13000 has adopted this stub). Then work on it until it is unanimous among all users that it is an adequate article. Once again, we are doing this to improve the vast number of stubs on this wiki. Thanks, and keep editing! Arbiter 00:06, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey? You on Ian? Nope. Groxiuos 19:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Put the GLaDOS battle video on the page. Will do Groxiuos 02:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Halloweeeeen! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!-- 18:59, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, you too. Groxiuos 01:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Tee hee!-- 23:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I didn't do any trick-or-treating, but not many people came by my house, so I got to eat the stuff I would of handed out, which was awesome. Groxiuos 23:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Backstory I'm gonna change mine, it's kinda boring right now... Groxiuos 23:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, that's done, now I just need to draw an avatar, scan it on and I am good to go. "You copied my idea..." Arbiter 04:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry... any resemblance was and is unintentional. I passed you up agian! Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving, Groxious! But no attacking heroes!-- 17:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanksgiving is a no fight day. Along with Christmas, Easter, the Fourth of July, and Arbor Day. Groxiuos 23:24, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Agreed.-- 00:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Active Users 2009 To the most active users on Villains Wiki: Good job on the work you have done so far. This image displays the eight most currently active users (In anthro chibi form). From left to right: Magma Dragoon, The Secret, Groxious, Rune, Arbiter, Inferno Pendragon, Saber, and M-Nuva. Once again, good job, and enjoy villains wiki. Arbiter 05:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Dissidia I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE Chaos (I hate the Warrior of Light even more). Um, care to explain? Well, actually, come to think of it, I don't hate Chaos nearly that much, but I hate the Warrior of Light. Why? Because it took me forever to figure out a strategy to beat him (when he was level 93). A level 102 Shantotto wasn't nearly as much of a challenge. I couldn't fight any of the guys above level 80 some What are your best characters? Warrior of Light and Cloud. Deathwlker's favorites are as follows: *1. Terra - Terra's Ultima spell is icredible. Plus, she has the ability to attack twice as fast twice as much in EX mode. Plus, I don't think her character is not unlikeable. *2. Sephiroth - I think we can all agree that Sephiroth exudes awesomeness. *3. Shantotto - She's funnier than Kefka. ("Total Loser.") *4. Cloud - Big sword. That is all. *5. Squall - I dunno. Just like him. Hate fighting him. Good list. Yeah, Sephiroth is awesome, just stinks that the baddies don;t have a story mode, would make leveling them up much easier. You can level up the other characters in the Duel Collesseum. And by the way, Geostigma is caused by Jenova's cells entering the body, but the cells are not the actual disease itself. Editing BEAST Ian! 18:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Well... I'm just doing little things... like adding categories and pics... Groxiuos 18:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Still, you are being an animal! Hee-Hee. Got nothin better to do You have earned the Jenova award! Awesome! You have earned the Darth Vader award! I can't help but think you are making these up as you go Stop editing! 19:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Edit more. Groxiuos 19:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC)